The Saint Who Sinned
by Mina Valentine
Summary: When Klaus comes back to Mystic Falls, he compels Stefan to remember all their times together back in the 20s, turns him into the Ripper and takes him away with him on a killing spree changing the Salvatore's life forever...and heart. This is a Klaus/Stefan love story that kicks off from season 3-4. M for MATURE. Klefan romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to write a slash, because I wanted to try something new. For those of you who are fans of slash, and if you ship Klaus and Stefan, this story is for you. **

****IF YOU ARE AGAINST HOMOSEXULITY THEN X THIS STORY RIGHT NOW. I WILL NOT TOLERATE GAY BASHING. WE ALL HAVE THE RIGHT TO OUR OWN OPINIONS. BUT YOUR OPINION IS NOT NEEDED FOR ME IF YOU WANT TO COMMENT ABOUT HOW ITS GROSS THAT STEFAN AND KLAUS ARE GAY. I SUPPORT ALL RIGHTS AND EQUALITY FOR ALL, STRAIGHT, BI OR GAY****

**And for everyone else…enjoy the read :)**

**Just so there's not confusion, there is a part that in this chapter that is written in Stefan's POV, but I'm sure you will all notice it.**

[Song Inspired for this Chapter: **AWOLNATION- Sail]**

* * *

His own personal heroin was no longer the warm and dripping blood of a human. _No_, his heroin was a more lethal, fatal mix of drugs, a hybrid transmutation of _meth, cocaine, lithium, extacy and heroin_ fused together. This addiction described Stefan Salvatore's feelings for the vampire hybrid, _Niklaus Mikaelson_**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 1~ Revelations**

Ever since Stefan came back to town, things had changed. _So much had changed. _Leaving with Klaus last year turned his entire world upside down. The young vampire was getting close to three centuries of age and throughout these years, he had endured so much; lust, torment, pain, love, loss. The list went on and on, and yet as the youngest Salvatore stepped inside the boarding house (which he shared with his brother Damon), the only thing he could think about was how he could _never ever _be the same again after spending the year with Niklaus Mikaelson; _father of all vampires, THE alpha of all wolves. _

It was early October and Stefan had just returned from a hunt in the woods. His black leather jacket was a little wet from the light drizzle of rain outside, but he finished feeding in time to avoid a heavier down pour that would soon splash over Mystic Falls.

There was light laughter coming from one of the bedrooms upstairs. Stefan knew who's laughter it belonged to; for he heard it every day since he came back two months ago. He walked past Damon's bedroom and saw his brother standing, lip locked with his ex- girlfriend Elena Gilbert.

"_Uh_…hey guys, sorry to intrude but I just wanted to let you know that Bonnie expects us at her place tomorrow, she called me and said you weren't picking up your phone Elena, so I'm just relaying the message."

"Oh, thanks Stef- I think I have my phone on silent." Elena dropped her slender arms from around Damon's neck and walked over to her phone which was resting on the nightstand next to Damon's bed. "_Yep, on silent."_

"_I wonder what witchy wants this time…"_ Damon muttered to himself.

"Damon! She's my friend. You always hate it when I go over there."

"That's because I know she's canoodling with professor _Sketchy Shane_. I don't trust her."

"She's not _canoodling _with anybody Damon." Elena defended her friend while she quickly texted Bonnie.

"_And that's my cue…_. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Stefan unfolded his arms from his chest and tried to smile before turning to leave. It's not that he was jealous of his brother for being in a relationship with his ex-girlfriend, he was only jealous of _what they had _with one another_; A love that consumed_, a love that Stefan had only recently become familiar with, as if he had stolen the forbidden fruit from the garden of Eden, taken a bite from the apple of knowledge, savouring the taste, and now that _he had the knowledge_…there was no way he could be the same again. It was too late to undo everything that had happened to him.

He sauntered into his bedroom and sat at his desk, propping his feet up on the table and rubbed his eyes. All he had were memories now, dreams at night and mirages by day…_of him. _His own personal heroin was no longer the warm and dripping blood of a human. _No_, his heroin was a more lethal, fatal mix of drugs, a hybrid transmutation of _meth, cocaine, lithium, extacy and heroin_ fused together. This addiction described Stefan Salvatore's feelings for the vampire hybrid, _Niklaus Mikaelson. _

An exasperated sigh escaped his lungs as he turned his head and looked outside his window. The blinds and curtains were drawn back allowing whatever white light to blanket and illuminate the darker shades of colours in Stefan's room. He dropped his feet down off his desk and opened his desk drawer to pull out his brown leather bound diary_. No better time to pen one's feelings down then at that very moment. _

Stefan grabbed his black fountain pen and opened a blank page to write on.

_October 2, 2012_

_I really don't know how to express everything I'm feeling right now, so much is hitting me hard, but I'll try my best. It's been weeks and Klaus has been ignoring me. I feel withdrawal symptoms every day. I wake up sick to my stomach, and I go to bed sick to my stomach and it's all his damn fault. He made me love him, and now he's abandoned me like everyone else does. I can't get over the nights we spent together, in his bed, the first time he kissed me, it was rough, he's always been rough…but I just can't keep myself away from him. I know there's something deeper inside of Nick, I've seen it. He's not all malice and hate. I keep flashing back to our memories together when he took me away with him, everyday I'm reliving those moments…those dark, dark times…but not all of it was dark. Yes I killed, I killed many and I live with that regret forever, but I can't help but wish that I was back with Klaus in those memories, being near him, feeling his lips, his body…the inferno that is Nick. I lost myself in that inferno, and now I don't know what to do, everyday I'm on fire; My tormented heart, my body when I see him…engulfed in flames. I'm a man on fire now. _

_He told me to forget everything that happened between us when we returned to Mystic Fall. He said that if I ever told anyone about what we did, he would kill me and everyone I love. It hurt, it hurt really badly. I've been nursing the broken pieces of my shattered heart all on my own. I'm so stupid to believe he would come around and accept himself. I was dumb to believe I could make him love me and like a fool, still, I can't stay away from the man who is poison for my soul. _

_At least Elena is happy. After everything I put her through, she deserves this happiness, even if it means it's with my own brother. Damon is a better match for her. I could never have given her the things my brother gives to her life. I never knew what passion was until that night with Klaus… it changed everything for me. Finally I knew and realized what I was missing in my life. Everything fell into place when we kissed. Now I can never be the same since that kiss, since so much more…too much has happened. Doesn't he realize that!? I can't ignore and forget it. He's completely ostracised me. It's like I don't exist, when at one point…I truly felt like I was everything to Nick._

_Even now as my tears soak the pages of my diary, my stupid, foolish heart still loves him. I can't shake the hybrid, I can't quit him. I don't know how._

_I go to bed alone, wake up and see everyone around me happy, and every time I see him with his hybrids, all I feel is hurt and pain, cloaking the anger I really feel deep down in my heart, because a part of me knows…I was only a fuck for Klaus, his guilty pleasure. I'm sure he's replaced me. I do see him with the occasional woman though. I don't understand what he wants…he made me feel like there was no one else but us at one point. I miss the way he used to say 'My Stefan, my sexy Saint Stefan'. I hadn't realized that I'd been keeping these feelings for him all these years. Ever since I met Rebekah at that speakeasy in the 20's, her beauty dazzled me, and when I met her brother…I knew he was the kind of guy I wanted to be around always. We became best friends, brothers, and for me…more than that… I felt attraction but I pushed my feelings away, always pushed them away because I didn't want to live in a world without Klaus. If he knew how I felt, I was sure to lose him. His charisma, his magnetism, everything was flawless about him…and I was like a moth to a flame. I think I loved him from the first moment I set eyes on him. I did everything and anything for Nick._

_When his father Mikael was resurrected, he left town, and he left me…he compelled me to forget him and poof went my feelings. I moved on with my life, Lexi rehabilitated me a lot through the years, and then I met Elena. I loved her and I still do…she made me realize that Katherine's love was never real, but my love for Elena is not the kind of love I felt with Klaus, it's not the kind of love I still feel for him. _

_When he came back in town and compelled me to remember, everything rushed back to me…the feelings, the attraction, it's like it was all dormant inside my head, and Nick woke it up. I was overwhelmed and confused. All throughout my killing crusade with Klaus, I harboured feelings of guilt for everything that I was doing, but he fixed that and compelled me to turn off my feelings. When I did, the freedom felt incredible, the burdens lifted, the guilt vanished. It's like he had set me free. _

_I wanted him, every day I wanted him. I wanted to please him and make him proud. Anything he asked of me, I obeyed without question. I knew I wouldn't be able to be with him, because I was sure he didn't feel the same about me, but when he responded to my indirect and subtle flirtations, it made me happy and…gave me hope that maybe…maybe there was the slightest chance, that he DID feel the same about me. And when that opportunity came…I keep replaying that night over and over in my head every day, when we kissed and everything changed. _

_I wish he could compel me to forget him and set me free. And yet, a part of me wishes to never be freed of having the knowledge to know what it's like to love someone so passionately, with such fire, it consumes you like an inferno. I ate the forbidden fruit…I can't undo what has been done…._

"Stefan we're going to the Grill to shoot some pool and pick up Jeremy before his shift ends, want to come with us?" Damon stood by his brother's bedroom door and watched him curiously.

Stefan placed his pen down and shut his diary.

"_You still write in that shabby old thing?"_

"Yes Damon, helps process my thoughts." Stefan replied, hiding the diary away in his drawer.

"Let go of the guilt Stefan, your ripper days are over little brother, _no use hanging in the past forever_." Damon's voice was soft and compassionate. He truly didn't enjoy seeing Stefan unhappy. He really loved his brother. But little did he know that Stefan's "Ripper days" were the least of his troubles at the moment.

"Yeah I know." Stefan forced a smile and stood up. He quickly resolved that it was probably a good idea to go out with his brother and Elena, staying cooped up at home wasn't helping him feel any better. "And to answer your question, yeah I'll tag along."

"Great. See you downstairs then." Damon disappeared, leaving Stefan alone in his room.

The young Salvatore locked his drawer that contained his diary and hid the key under a book on his shelf before exiting his room and finally leaving the boarding house with his brother and the _newly turned vampire Elena_. They had settled into a comfortable trio, since she admitted her feelings for Damon to Stefan. His pride was shattered more than his heart, but Stefan got over it.

-~oOo~-

Klaus paced his room back and forth, back and forth, cursing a hundred times over in his head as he held his iPhone and scrolled to Stefan's phone number. He needed to see him, he was going crazy inside himself and the haunting memory of Stefan's crestfallen face would not disappear from Klaus's mind. Not for a second. It had been weeks and he avoided every phone call and text that the young vampire had sent him. But today, he could no longer douse his conscience in blissful ignorance. Klaus growled and cussed some profanity before he clicked on Stefan's name and finally sent him a text.

_Text sent to Stefan's phone Via iPhone:_

**Can we talk?**

He clenched his jaw and hit send before throwing his phone onto his bed in frustration as he analyzed his decision over and over again in his head. _What if Stefan told him to go to hell? What if he ignored HIM now? _Klaus hated the idea of being in such a vulnerable position like that, for he was much too prideful for his own good.

A minute went by, two...three…four…and Klaus was about to smash his fist into the mirror when his cellphone vibrated followed by a ringtone, saving his mirror from colossal destruction.

He edged toward the bed and picked up his mobile. The hybrid's heart skipped a beat when he saw Stefan's name.

_Text from Stefan Via iPhone:_

**Sure. When? Where?**

Klaus exhaled in relief, the fear of rejection was maddening him and he was half enraged that it took Stefan so long to reply back to him, but he was thankful that he did.

_Text from Klaus Via iPhone:_

**Can I come see u 2morrow? Ur place or the grill. Whichever. U choose.**

He pushed send and waited.

_Text from Stefan Via iPhone:_

**My place. Ill be alone in the evening.**

_Text from Klaus Via iPhone:_

**Gr8. C u at 7.**

Klaus knew the reason for his visit. He needed to get Stefan on his side to cure Elena's vampirism and make her human again, but secretly he was missing the young Salvatore so much as well. Klaus left his bedroom, and departed his mansion with a couple of his male hybrid's to go and eat at the Mystic Grill. Little did he know that Stefan would be there as well…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: if you guys want more drop me a review! I have a lot of ideas in store for this story I think. Hope you enjoyed :) Sorry for any grammar spelling errors, I don't have a beta reader so I try to edit as best I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Check out this song guys, it inspired me to write this chapter. Search it up on U-t-u-b-e**

**The Presets: This Boys In Love (Lifelike Remix)**

* * *

"You've been ignoring me for weeks Klaus, you ignore any time you see me in public, anywhere, everywhere; it doesn't matter where really. My point is; I need to get over…"

* * *

**Chapter 2~ Ignorance is Bliss**

Stefan was chatting with Matt by the bar at the Mystic Grill while Damon and Elena shot their sixth game of pool. Stefan already whooped Elena's ass at the game four times in a row, so he decided to bow out victorious and give his brother a chance to show her _how it's done. _

"You know Rebekah has a thing for you." Stefan said with a sly smile.

"She's the last girl I would date. The only way she could ever succeed in me taking the slightest interest in her, is if she _compelled_ me."

_Ouch. _Stefan thought. He chuckled and shook his head, drinking back his glass of scotch on rocks.

"How are you doing though man? Everything alright between…" Matt broke his sentence and signaled over to Damon and Elena. "You and _those two?_"

"Yeah, we're all cool with each other now. It was difficult at first, but I love Elena and I love my brother, I want them both to be happy."

"Damon's lucky."

Stefan let out something that sounded like a whispery chuckle and smiled.

"No I'm serious Stefan" Matt spoke while he straightened some shot glasses on a tray. "If I had a brother and he stole my girl, I don't think I could forgive him for breaking _bro code_."

If Klaus never came back and compelled him to remember everything, would he have been able to forgive his brother and move on? Or would he have remained love sick and bitter over Elena choosing Damon and not him. Stefan wondered this for a moment and finished his drink.

"I think forgiveness is more for you than anyone else, that's what I had to do. When you feel a certain way for someone…._strong _feelings that only grow more and more every time you see that person, you really can't be blamed, it's just the effect that person you love has on you. It took me a while to understand Damon—" Stefan was about to continue, when he paused midsentence after hearing the loud hearty laughter of a man with an English accent.

"_Don't turn around, the hybrid maniac has arrived."_ Matt scowled at Klaus and finished polishing his last shot glass.

Stefan guessed it. He knew it was him. "He doesn't scare me." He shifted his body around the bar stool and his heart beat accelerated in his chest before it crashed and burned dropping into his stomach, hitting his other organs with a _thud. _The hybrid caught his eye and quickly looked away as if the young Salvatore didn't exist.

Stefan couldn't handle his psychotic mind games anymore. He felt happy that the guy even texted him earlier, but now he was regretting that he agreed to speak with him.

_What's the point if he's going to ignore me, and not even acknowledge that I exist when he clearly sees me in public? _

Stefan steeled himself and went along with the façade of ignoring each other.

"Thanks for the drink Matt." He tipped his friend and walked back over to the billiards table to find a very happy and cheerful Elena dancing around crooning over her victory to Damon that was wonby_ pure luck. _

"Can you please shut her up? She's damaging my wounded ego." Damon muttered to Stefan.

"She's all yours now Damon, and nothing wrong with a bit of inflated ego, you have too much of it." He patted his brother's shoulder and half smiled.

The three of them ate some dinner when Jeremy finished his shift. They sat at a booth that was right across Klaus's table. Stefan made sure to not look over and sneak some glances at the man he was in love with, he couldn't get much of a view anyway, Jeremy was sitting next to him and thankfully blocking his line of sight.

Damon and Stefan were completely capable of chowing down on anything that wasn't on their vampire diet, but since Elena was a newly turned vampire, she still had difficulty keeping food down, so the brothers ordered burgers and ate with Jeremy instead.

They chatted about school and an upcoming Halloween dance that Rebekah planned on hosting at Klaus's mansion. Then Elena mentioned that she wanted to go on a vacation with Damon for Christmas, but he quickly nudged her to drop the subject because he didn't want his brother to feel uncomfortable about it, and he didn't want to add anymore to the pain that Stefan was trying to recover from in regards to Elena.

"We don't have to talk about that now." Damon said to her.

"Oh I just…_I'm sorry_." Elena realized that it was probably too awkward for Stefan.

"Guys would you seriously stop treating me like I'm some wounded puppy dog? You two are in love and when two people are in love it's perfectly okay to be happy and want to go on vacations and do things together. We really don't have to keep allowing the history that Elena and I shared to stop you from being just a normal couple around me. We're friends now. That chapter in our lives is over. You won the girl Damon_, fair and square."_

It's true. He really didn't hold any hard feelings. Any romantic feelings he had for Elena completely washed away when Klaus came back. They had no idea that his personal torment and sadness was because of the hybrid that captured his heart and would not release it from his tight grasp.

"_Mmm_ that was delicious. You seriously are missing out Elena." Jeremy broke the awkward silence amongst everyone and charmed his sister with a smile which quickly made her relax and laugh off the tension.

**[MUSIC PLAYING AT THE GRILL: The Presets - This Boy's In Love (Lifelike Remix)]**

Stefan's smile immediately faded when he heard the song that was beginning to play on the stereo at the Grill. He only had to hear the first two notes and he _knew _what song it was. A remixed version of _The Presets, This Boy's In Love; _He first heard the song when he was at a night club called _The Tunnel _in New York City during the summer. He was there with Klaus and they were on their usual _hunt _dancing with two sleazy looking young women that resembled the Olsen twins, blue strobe lights flashing all around them, hundreds of bodies moving, swaying and surrounding the vampire and hybrid, the sound of rapid human hearts beating in adrenaline with the music, and pulsing veins pumping blood to the pounding exhausted organ in their chests in syncopated rhythm with the bass from the synthesised melodies of the tune. Klaus couldn't keep his eyes away from Stefan as they danced with their "dates" on the dance floor, secretly feeding on their necks in the darkness, all the while lusting after one another. They still hadn't kissed yet, Stefan had no idea that Klaus even felt attracted to him, but that night, he was sure the hybrid felt something, because their eyes made love to each other through the entire song as they fed and swayed their muscled bodies in the flashing darkness.

_This boy's in love….this boy's in love…_the lead vocalist kept singing, and Stefan couldn't sit through it any longer. He needed to get away for a bit.

"Jeremy, can you move over for a sec? I need to make a quick phone call."

"_To who?" _Damon squinted his eyes, and glared at Stefan.

"I _have _other friends other than you guys you know…" He was lying about the phone call; he just needed to collect himself in the bathroom for a minute before they would later walk past the hybrids and leave.

Stefan wandered over to the men's bathroom and slipped inside. No one was there thankfully, so he rested his palms on the edge of the sink and exhaled deeply. The song was still playing, but it only echoed faintly in the bathroom. He slowly lifted his head up and inspected the dark circles under his eyes, in attempt to distract himself from the memory of that night in NYC which was fogging up his vision in high definition.

He sighed and rubbed his face. Stefan hadn't been sleeping well in weeks, he was too love sick and depressed; _this kept him up most nights. _

He pulled out his cellphone and decided to text Klaus and let him know that their meeting tomorrow was cancelled, _as would any other time in the future if he decided to contact him on a whim,_ but Stefan immediately stopped when the bathroom door swung open and in walked the hybrid himself.

He swallowed hard and parted his lips to breathe. "_Klaus…_" Stefan's voice was low and nervous. He hadn't expected him to follow him in here. _Did he follow him? Or was it just a coincidence? _

No it couldn't have been. Klaus was _always _observant of his surroundings, but lately he was so good at ignoring Stefan that he could've received an Oscar if he was truly faking it.

"I didn't expect to see you here this evening. _Small world._" Klaus took a few steps over to the sink and pulled on some paper towels to dab out the liquor stain on his expensive black Armani shirt.

_He didn't follow him to the bathroom after all. _

Klaus caught Stefan staring at his shirt so he answered; "Drunken mishap, not on my part, one of my hybrids went overboard on beer tonight. If it were anyone else I would have decapitated them on the spot, but…seeing as I need my vast growing number of hybrids to form my army, I'll have to let it slide and give him a _slap on the paw_ for pissing off the Alpha." There was a hint of amusement in Klaus's tone as he smiled darkly at Stefan through the reflection of the mirror.

Stefan said nothing. He was sort of bewildered over the fact that Klaus was actually there.

"You look like shit Stefan."

_Gee thanks Nick, that's exactly what I wanted to hear, not that I didn't know it myself. _

"Haven't been sleeping so well." Stefan rubbed the back of his neck and kept eyeing the bathroom door. He felt so small around Klaus, he really wanted to just high tail it out of there, but before doing that, he had to tell Klaus that he changed his mind about tomorrow.

"I can't see you tomorrow." Stefan decided to get straight to the point and ignore the fact that he was falling under the spell of the music that was reverberating around them.

The rusted pipes under the sink squeaked when Klaus twisted the knob to shut off the tap. "Something came up?" He turned around and faced Stefan, keeping his gaze neutral, a perfect poker face that hid his disappointment.

_Come on, for God's sake, when will this song end? _Stefan was practically on edge, it wasn't easy to reject Klaus like this, and refuse to see him, especially when _their song _was playing. He wondered if he remembered that night too. _Probably not. _

"Actually no, I just came to the conclusion that it's best we don't see or speak to each other. _Ever_." Stefan felt like he had his heart in his own hand and was squeezing it slowly, bleeding it dry right in front of Klaus.

Alarms started to go off in the hybrid's head, but he kept it cool. He walked closer towards Stefan and locked the bathroom door as his frozen turquoise eyes seductively cascaded his handsome frame.

"_And why is that Stefan?"_ Klaus reached out and held the side of Stefan's face, his eyes piercing right through the burning forest green that reflected back at him.

Stefan tensed his jaw, fully aware that his brick walls were beginning to crumble just from the slightest touch of Klaus's hand.

"You've been ignoring me for weeks Klaus, you ignore any time you see me in public, anywhere, everywhere; it doesn't matter where really. My point is; I need to get over…" Stefan paused and sighed in frustration, frantically trying to reword what he wanted to say; "I can't handle being around you like this, we can't even be friends after everything that happened, I—"

But before Stefan could even finish his sentence, Klaus had already invaded the two feet of space between them and enclosed the vampire, pushing his back flush against the wall to trap him while his warm soft mouth brushed against Stefan's cool quivering lips. He kissed him. He kissed Stefan _long_ and _sensual_ and _slow,_ with a hunger that had been gnawing away at him for weeks. Klaus could feel such raw despair, and _need_ Stefan was feeling towards him through their kiss. Klaus felt teeth pull and tug his lower lip back causing a soft groan to escape from his mouth.

He had promised himself that he would _not _conduct his behaviour like this around Stefan, but panic led him to do the only thing possible to change his mind. Klaus remained dominant and controlled the kiss, forcing Stefan to slow down and diminish the passion that was about to engulf them in flames. He forced himself to pull back from Stefan's perfect lips, and caught his breath.

Stefan was in shock and still half recovering from the hybrid's sudden, sensual display of affection. He stared at Klaus and for a moment he swore he saw pain and torment drowning out the vibrant aqua in the hybrid's mysterious eyes. Stefan wanted to kiss him again and take that pain away, whatever it was caused by, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Nick's gaze had paralyzed him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Stefan. _Seven_. _Sharp_." His expression remained unreadable as he turned and walked out of the bathroom, trying his hardest to show no sign of just how much he was affected by that kiss.

Stefan made no protest this time; he didn't even stop Klaus from leaving. He just stood there and touched his lips, closing his eyes, savouring the heart palpitating thrill of fire against ice that melted on his lips. He convinced his coherent mind that the kiss was not a figment of his imagination. He didn't conjure up a ghost or an illusion. It was _real._ It _happened. _And Klaus kissed _him. _These were Stefan's final thoughts before he left the bathroom and exited the Grill with the gang.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Will be updating soon. Drop me a review, your feedback is always appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here is another chapter for you awesome people to read and enjoy! **

****WARNING-THERE IS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE DO NOT READ ON IF YOU FIND SUCH CONTENT OFFENSIVE.** RATED M FOR MATURE**

**All the songs I listed can be found on U-t-u-b-e :) check them out!**

* * *

"_Seems like I'm the big bad wolf around here_." Klaus grinned and unlocked the doors of his black Audi R10.

"That's because _you are."_

* * *

**Chapter 3~ Push Me, Shove Me, Hate Me, Love Me**

Stefan had been watching the clock closely all evening. Elena and Damon weren't home, which was a good thing for him because he wanted to have the house all to himself when Klaus came over. Last night was the first time he went to sleep somewhat content. He longed and ached for Klaus so badly and yesterday when the hybrid stole a kiss from his lips, it was like he shocked Stefan with a defibrillator, transferring so much electrical energy enough to pump his cold dead heart back to life, beating for the next 24 hours until his withdrawal would hit again and his heart beats would slow down until there was no longer any life that could be heard from his chest. That's what kissing Klaus felt like, that's what it did to him; _only left him wanting more._

Stefan was sitting in his living room playing with the burning embers in the fireplace when he heard the entire street begin to rumble and vibrate. He smiled and knew exactly who it was. He could _always _hear Klaus driving from half a mile away. The hybrid loved his trance music and always blasted it when he drove.

Stefan quickly abandoned the logs in the fireplace and walked towards the door, but before he could even reach for the doorknob, Elena and Damon strolled inside.

He froze in place and quickly felt uncomfortable because he knew Damon and Elena hated Klaus.

"_Hey Stef-_what the hell is Klaus doing parking up our driveway?"

He looked at his brother and tried to think of a good excuse. "We have some things to take care of."

"Stefan seriously, you don't owe him nothing. _Stay away from Klaus_." Elena hung her jacket and walked over to her _ex-boyfriend. _

"I'm not going dark side and he's not kidnapping me anywhere guys." Even though secretly Stefan wished he would.

Before Damon could grill his brother more about Klaus's bad influence on him, the hybrid appeared behind them at the door.

"Speak of the devil…" Stefan muttered. He hoped Klaus wouldn't leave or get angry knowing that he wasn't alone. He had no idea why he wanted to visit him in the first place, but judging by yesterday's _close encounter, _he had hoped that the reason for his visit was for a far more _intimate nature._ But Klaus was always unpredictable.

"What are you doing here _Klaus_?" Damon turned around and glared at his enemy with hate and obvious annoyance.

"_Stefan_, are you ready to go?" He completely ignored the oldest Salvatore and looked straight at Stefan, totally disregarding Elena's presence as well.

It didn't take Stefan very long to clue in on what Klaus was doing. So he quickly grabbed his coat and walked past Damon. "Yeah, all set."

"_Stefan! Where are you going?"_ Elena shouted after him, watching him leave with her sworn enemy.

"I said don't worry about me! I'll be home soon." He hated keeping all these secrets, but he had no choice.

Damon pulled out his phone and quickly sent his brother a text.

_Text from Damon via blackberry bold:_

**Call me if anything. Do NOT skip town. Or I will hunt u down.**

Stefan felt his phone vibrate and quickly checked the text. He sighed and looked back at the house to find his brother standing there _clearly_ cross with him, but respecting and trusting that he could take care of himself.

"_Seems like I'm the big bad wolf around here_." Klaus grinned and unlocked the doors of his black Audi R10.

"That's because _you are._" Stefan matched his grin with a smirk and got inside the car, quickly sent Damon a text and fastened his seatbelt. _Not that he needed it, _but it saved them the hassle of getting pulled over on the road.

The engine that belonged to Klaus's very expensive sports car came to life as he pulled out of the drive way and turned up his stereo.

**[Song playing on the stereo: Markus Schulz feat. Sir Adrian - Away (Artento Divini Remix)]**

Stefan wondered where they were going, he knew better than to touch the hybrid's stereo system. Once he was in his _zone, _it was always best not to disrupt him and pull him out of wherever he went in his mind.

Stefan looked out his passenger window and just listened to the music. It sounded like progressive trance. Klaus had incredible eclectic taste in music, consisting of anything from; dubstep, chillstep, trance, electro, to alternative rock, classical and soft jazz. His musical style all depended on his mood.

"_When the wind is falling, I'm a dream away, ricochet of whispers echo day by day...away, away, away, away…" _

He loved everything that Nik listened to. He just _loved_ everything about the hybrid.

Street lights passed them by in a blur as Klaus sped faster down the road. Stefan kept stealing glances at Nik and wasn't sure if it was the bass pounding in his chest from the music or if it was the sound of the beating of his own heart whenever he was around him.

Klaus had a very handsome side profile and if Stefan had his way, he would just stare at him all through the car ride, but he knew that would drive Klaus nuts, so he just stuck to stealing occasional glances every now and hybrid's cologne was intoxicating as usual, he was wearing Stefan's favorite fragrance; _Givenchy- Play. _

He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed him in.

Klaus reached over to the gear shift and switched gears stealing a glimpse at Stefan before fixing his eyes back on the road.

There was silence between them for a good ten minutes, but soon enough Klaus pulled up to a busy street and stepped out of the car so valet could drive his vehicle into their underground garage. Stefan stood on the sidewalk and looked up at the flashing neon lights in front of him.

_Tantra Night Club_

**[Music playing inside the club: Underworld - Ring Road (Laidback Luke Remix)]**

It was much too early in the night for the lounge to be open.

"You brought me to a club?"

Klaus walked up to the doors and opened them. "A friend of mine just opened the place. I have some business to take care of.

Stefan heard loud music playing inside and wondered if the DJ was just performing a sound check, but when he walked in, the place was _actually_ crowded and it was only _7:30 in the evening._

"_What the…?_"

Klaus turned around and leaned into Stefan's ear so he could hear him over the loud music. "_This place is packed with vampires. Unlike us, they're nightwalkers. Sun sets at five and the freaks come out to play."_ He flashed a wicked grin.

Stefan followed closely behind Klaus and scanned his surroundings. The main decorative theme of the place was black and red. It had a very seductive atmosphere and everywhere he looked he saw the spider veined faces of male and female vampires. Some were feeding on humans they either compelled and brought back with them into the club or seduced.

There were attractive female dancers stationed on top of the bar wearing close to nothing, gyrating their bodies to the beat of the music, while horny men watched them from below. The bar definitely looked like it was the main attraction inside the place. There was a waterfall of glowing blood pouring behind the liquor bottles. It didn't smell like blood, but it looked like the real thing for sure. Stefan had never seen anything like it before. Whoever renovated the place had the cash for it. _Big time._

Both the hybrid and vampire maneuvered through the crowd until Klaus stopped and entered a barred off area.

"Wait here."

Stefan stood a good ten feet away from where Klaus was and he was still able to see the hybrid but he couldn't hear what was being discussed between him and the man in the expensive grey suit that was sitting down on a black lounge sofa, surrounded by women from left to right.

He turned around and surveyed the environment. The dance floor was swarmed with females and a red head was motioning him over to come and dance but Stefan smiled shyly and shook his head, to which she rudely responded by flashing him the middle finger and grabbing the next available man to grind on as they quickly engaged into full frontal kissing.

He looked back at Klaus who still seemed busy, so Stefan decided he would make his way over to the bar and order a drink for himself. He carefully moved past groups of vampires and ordered a shot of tequila once he reached the bartender. Little did he know that a very tall and good looking vampire had been watching him from the moment Stefan caught his eye when he walked into the club.

The vampire seemed to hover past the crowd, stalking his way over to where Stefan was sitting.

"_Can I buy you a drink?"_

He turned his head and saw that a very good looking male vampire was hitting on him. He was buff and looked like a really muscular version of _Matt Bomer_.  
"I'm very flattered, thank you but—" before Stefan could gently let down the guy, Klaus appeared and slapped his hand on the vampire's shoulder.

"_Take a walk mate." _

"Hey is this guy giving you trouble?" He looked at Stefan and shot him a genuine look of concern before dark spider veins began to appear around his eyes.

Klaus clenched his jaw and got in the vampire's face, his pupil's dilating as he began to compel the stranger. "_I said…TAKE. ." _ and just like that, he disappeared.

Stefan didn't know whether he should be angry at what Klaus did or happy that he cared about him so much that he felt jealous finding him talking to another guy.

Klaus seated himself next to Stefan and ordered shots for the both of them.

"Did you finish what you needed to do?" Stefan leaned into the hybrid's ear.

"_Yeah, I'm finished with my business here._" Klaus turned his head and spoke back into Stefan's ear, his lips accidentally brushing his earlobe sending chills all down Stefan's spine.

He so badly wanted to dance with Klaus, but knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Sorry about earlier, I wasn't expecting them home."

"It's okay Stefan."

"What did you want to talk to me about anyway?"

Klaus finished his last shot, paid his tab and then said; "Let's get out of here and I'll tell you." The club was just too loud to have a discussion.

They quickly left and walked out of the building, with their feet back on pavement, still able to hear the music vibrating the city block from inside.

"How long does the party last in there anyway?" Stefan asked out of curiosity.

"_Until sunrise."_ Klaus smirked while he paid the valet attendant and got back inside his car.

Stefan followed him inside. Klaus turned on the stereo, and adjusted the volume so that it was playing at a low and comfortable capacity. Stefan wasn't sure where they were going to go now so he decided to ask him.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going or is it going to be another surprise as well?"

A crooked smile formed on the side of Klaus's face as he pulled up to a red light and shot one of his seductive gazes at Stefan, making the young vampire melt inside.

"I just need a quiet place to talk to you." It wasn't long before Klaus pulled into a clearing in the woods to park his car. They were alone in the darkness with only the light from the stars and the moon illuminating the sky above them.

Klaus killed the engine but kept the battery on so the stereo would play in the background.

**[Music on the stereo:Enigma Dubz- Keep it on the low**

Stefan felt nervous sitting so closely to Klaus but remained calm and composed.

The hybrid decided to get straight to business. "I wanted to talk to you because I need your help in procuring something that is of high value and importance to me."

Stefan's face turned serious and curious at the same time. He already knew the answer to _that_; he would do anything to help him. "What are you looking for?"

"Before I give you any details you should know that it's for Elena."

"For Elena? What is it?"

"I know how to cure her vampirism. But I need your help in tracking a hunter. He holds a map that will guide me to the cure." Klaus began to explain _The Five _and the hunter's mark that would form on their bodies every time they would kill a vampire. He listened carefully and was happy to discover that he could give Elena her old life back, but also wondered if that meant sacrificing her happiness and freedom she found now that she turned into a vampire.

Everyone hated the idea of her becoming an endless food source for Klaus so that he could create his hybrid army. Now that she was a vampire, it stopped him from creating more hybrids, thus hindering his mission further. Stefan was truly in a tough position here.

"So what do you say?"

Stefan lowered his head and tried to think. He wasn't expecting this, then he again, he _knew_ that he should always _expect the unexpected _when it came to Klaus.

"Nik, I want to help you, but I'm not so sure Elena wants to become human again. She seems happier now that she's a vampire. My brother would hate me if I went behind his back and did this."

"Stefan, Damon _already_ hates you."

"He loves me in his own way."

_At least someone does. _He thought to himself.

Klaus sighed and tried to control his temper from unravelling at the seams.

"Please abandon your agenda for _world domination_, you're powerful enough Klaus, you don't need—"

"_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND STEFAN! YOU WON'T EVER UNDERSTAND WHY I NEED CONTROL!" _He growled bitterly at the young vampire who almost shrunk in his seat. He hated getting yelled at by Klaus and always tried his best not to upset him, but clearly failed in this instance.

Klaus rested his hands on the steering wheel and exhaled loudly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just under a lot of stress. I know you don't support my cause and it's selfish on my part to ask you, but I thought I'd at least try before leaving town next week."

Stefan felt his heart sink.

"You're leaving town? Where to?"

"I can't tell you Stefan, you've _clearly_ chosen which side you wish to fight on."

He shook his head and frowned at Klaus. "You still don't know me that well." Stefan paused and tried not to freak out in his mind. "How long will you be away?"

"Not sure…a few months, maybe more."

He found it harder to breathe just hearing the hybrid admit that he would be away from him for such a long period of time. His heart just couldn't take it.

Klaus noticed the distraught look on Stefan's face and it bothered him. "I _will _come back…." He tried to cheer him up, but clearly it wasn't enough to bring back Stefan's rare but gorgeous smile.

"_Stefan come on_; don't make this harder than it already is." Klaus let out an exasperated sigh and slipped out of his jacket because he was too warm.

"Sorry." Stefan muttered in a hushed tone. He tried to make lighter conversation but his mind just drew blanks. All he could think about was the fact that Klaus was leaving. He wouldn't even be in the same town as him anymore. The daunting reality was breaking his heart because it only triggered memories of Klaus abandoning him before, like he did in the _20s_.

"_Stefan…_" Klaus tried once more to pull him back from whatever panic he was going through in his mind.

"Compel me then." He suddenly blurted out, staring dead serious at the hybrid.

"_What? No._" Klaus seemed appalled by the idea.

"You did it before, why not now?"

Klaus didn't have a ready answer waiting for him and it annoyed him because he didn't want to have to confess the truth. _He didn't want Stefan to forget him. _

"Because that won't be necessary." This was all he managed to say.

"Oh _please_, you make it sound like compulsion is a _depleting_ _resource_ in us vampires."

"Stefan, I'm not going to compel you!"

"_BUT WHY!?HUH? Why can't you at least be honest and tell me the damn truth!" _The lush forest in Stefan's eyes was blazing fire as he stared back at the hybrid, fearless, and angry.

Klaus tensed his jaw and looked away from him. He wasn't bothered by his sudden angry outburst; it just made him feel…_something else. _

"_Admit it Klaus! You don't want me to forget, do you? You enjoy torturing me!" _he wouldn't dare call him an emotional sadist, but he definitely thought it.

"You got jealous at the club, you can't stand to see any other guy _or _girl talking to me, competing for my affection because you want me _all_ to yourself, while the _fucked _up part is that; _YOU WON'T EVEN SEE ME! AND YOU TREAT ME LIKE I DON'T EXIST, YOU CONTACT ME WHENEVER ITS CONVENIENT FOR YOU, AND AFTER WEEKS OF PRETENDING LIKE I DON'T EXIST, YOU CALL ME, TAKE ME OUT, MAKE ME MISS YOU EVEN MORE AFTER THAT KISS LAST NIGHT, WHICH (I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU) BUT WAS PRETTY FUCKING SPECIAL TO ME AND THEN EXPECT ME TO JUST SWALLOW EVERYTHING YOU JUST TOLD ME ABOUT YOU LEAVING, YOU REFUSE TO DO ME THE SMALLEST FAVOR OF COMPELLING ME TO FORGET YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST SEL—_" _fish. _But Stefan couldn't finish his sentence because the hybrid shut him up with a kiss.

Klaus felt the young vampire try his best to resist him and deny him entry into his mouth but he tugged Stefan's bottom lip free and slid his tongue inside, twisting and caressing Stefan's, forcing him to submit and give himself completely.

A soft moan escaped from Stefan's mouth as his right hand reached up and landed on the side of Klaus's face. Every fibre of his body wanted the hybrid all over him. He leaned into the kiss, forcing Klaus back into his seat, silently hoping that he wouldn't break the connection of their lips, the connection that was growing more passionate as the seconds passed.

Before Klaus pulled back to breathe for air, he grabbed Stefan's hips and pulled him onto his lap, quickly reclining the seat back so they could both sit more comfortably. Stefan sat astride Klaus, facing him while the hybrid leaned and impatiently pulled off Stefan's shirt. Things were getting heated real fast as the windows began to fog up. Klaus covered Stefan's muscular chest with kisses, feeling the vampire's fingers tangle into his hair before they slide down his neck, shoulders and chest. Klaus raised his arms so Stefan could pull his shirt off with ease over his head.

He had an aching hard on that was constricted inside his trousers and boxer briefs; Stefan immediately felt it under him. He leaned in and kissed Klaus hard on the mouth, moaning against his lips while his free hand unzipped his pants and pulled out the large, throbbing member that was begging to be squeezed.

Klaus groaned in instant pleasure when he felt Stefan's fingers wrap around his shaft and begin to stroke him slow.

"_F…f…fuck!" _Klaus threw his head back and breathed heavily while Stefan licked and kissed his neck.

"_Why, why won't you compel me?"_ Stefan asked in between the kisses that he left all over the hybrid's feverish skin.

But Klaus ignored the question, and grabbed Stefan's neck, tilting his head up so his lips could crash back down on his, to kiss him long and deep while his cock throbbed violently in Stefan's hand, desperate for release. The slick wet sound of pre-cum started to drip down Klaus's cock creating a slippery wet friction with Stefan's hand as he stroked him faster.

Klaus noticed the rather large bulge in Stefan's trousers but he kept his hands away and decided to give him something just as orgasmic.

"_Bite me Stefan._" He growled against Stefan's lips, his voice thick with lust and coated in pleasure.

Stefan pulled back and stared deep into a pair of turquoise eyes that seemed almost unrecognizable because Klaus appeared to be somewhere far away, unreachable, and replaced by someone else who was steering his body on auto pilot.

"Are you sure?" Stefan licked his lips and eyed the pulsing vein in Klaus's neck.

"_Bloody hell, just fucking do it!" _He grabbed Stefan by the back of his neck and pulled his face down towards him so that he could sink his teeth inside and feed from him.

Spider veins began to spread all around Stefan's eyes and cheekbones as his pupils dilated and turned into a scarlet red and black. His fangs instantly protruded out from his mouth and craved that delicious red liquid that rushed and circulated in Klaus's neck. He found his sweet spot and bit into the hybrid's neck, feeding from the very vampire who was responsible for his existence.

Stefan had never felt such pleasure in his life ever. Drinking Nik's blood was equivalent to experiencing a euphoric state of heaven for as long as possible, if only he would allow him. He rolled his thumb over the tip of Klaus's cock causing it to twitch in his grasp as the hybrid gasped and groaned from the erotic ways he was teasing him. Stefan's fingers were drenched in sticky pre-cum and he used it to lubricate Klaus's cock as he stroked him faster and harder until the hybrid moaned his release and Stefan moaned with him, as soon as he sent Klaus over the edge, he unzipped his pants, pulled out his cock and found his climax without even touching his hard on, feeling sweet orgasmic release shooting in waves, relieving the tension in his own cock, as he shot his cum all over his hybrid's chest.

Both of them were left breathless while the spider veins disappeared from around Stefan's eyes and he collapsed on Klaus's chest. He needed to feel him close; he _needed_ to be held now.

A minute hadn't even gone by when Klaus finally broke their affectionate connection and said; "Get off me Stefan. I need to get cleaned up."

He felt a little hurt that they couldn't just lay against each other's chest for a moment and enjoy affectionate touching and kissing. But with much reluctance, Stefan did as he was told. He shifted off his lap and watched Klaus open his driver's side door grabbing his water bottle so he could pour it over his torso and clean up with tissues. He put his shirt back on and got back inside the car, waiting for Stefan to clean himself as well.

Klaus didn't want this to happen, he was avoiding these urges and temptations the entire time he was with Stefan but again…_failed_. The tall and intimidating gate keeper who controlled and protected his subconscious, shook his head at the hybrid in disgust while he dragged him off the cold concrete floor by the arm, back to the shackled wall in his mind, far from Stefan, far from contact, alone, leaving him like the animal that he believed he was. This gate keeper appeared in the form of a 15th century executioner. Everything about Klaus's silent captor was scary and very real to him.

"I guess you're taking me home now…" Stefan spoke and Klaus snapped back to reality, turning on the engine and remaining indifferent toward the young vampire who was so sure he had won his affection moments earlier while they dove into the forbidden pleasures of each other's bodies and blood.

-~oOo~-

Stefan wanted so badly to reach out and touch Klaus's hand as it rested on the gear shift while he was driving, but knew that he if he did, he would recoil and it would hurt Stefan so much to see that happen, so he just sat in his seat and prayed they would reach the boarding house faster. He was thankful when Klaus turned up the music to drown out the awkward silence between them.

Stefan had no idea what was going inside Klaus's head, he was like a Rubik's cube of secrets and he so badly wanted to solve the mystery that was _Klaus_.

They soon arrived at Stefan's place as Klaus pulled into the driveway and parked.

Stefan didn't know what to say. He accomplished nothing, because he wasn't able to get any honest answers out of Klaus, he realized that he was weak again and gave into the hybrid like he always did so many times before; _always submitting himself. _

"I'll call you tomorrow Stefan. Thank you for seeing me." His voice was cold and void of emotion. Stefan felt like crying but of course he wouldn't break down in front of Klaus.

"Good night Nik..." He took a moment and just looked at the man he was in love with. Klaus wouldn't even look at him.

_Do I repulse you that much? _Stefan felt shame wash over and drown him.

"Good night Stefan." He turned up his music and waited for him to leave before his tires screeched out of the driveway with his engine roaring at high speed.

_Why do I keep doing this to myself? _Those were the last words that repeatedly floated around Stefan's head as he washed himself and sobbed in silence under the warm comfort of the hot water that was pouring down his back.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Want more? Drop me a review and let me know your thoughts :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here is another chapter as promised :) This chapter is co authored by my awesome friend Saige otherwise known as: Sterling77**

**We had role played this scene together not too long ago, She role played Stefan and I Klaus and this is what we came up with :) I Fine tweaked and edited it to perfection for you guys to enjoy and read. Saige you are an AWESOME Stefan! Love ya :D**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

**MUSIC INSPIRED:**

**Poets Of The Fall: Shallow**

**Poets Of The Fall: King Of Fools**

**Paul Van Dyk-Let Go**

**Definitely check out the music people!**

* * *

**Chapter 4~Dangerious Liaisons**

It was a gloomy October morning when Klaus woke to the sound of rain hitting the rooftop of his mansion. He swung his strong muscular legs over his king sized bed and just sat for a moment. Last night's nightmare was still fresh in his mind; the screaming and blood everywhere. _He couldn't reach him in time_…Klaus held his head in his hands and tried to shake the images away.

He had more important things to think about, like arranging his flight out of Mystic falls, he still planned on leaving. Four days had gone by since he last saw Stefan. The young vampire had had filled up his SMS inbox with texts, but Klaus ignored each and every one of them…_until that morning_.

He had just finished taking a shower and had walked out wearing nothing but a white towel, tightly wrapped around his lower waist. His body was like the Greek God Adonis, reincarnated, _but better_. Still wet from the shower, Klaus grabbed another towel to dry off his chest. He'd gotten as far as towel drying his hair when his phone suddenly vibrated on his nightstand.

Klaus picked up his mobile and saw that Stefan had sent him a text. The young vampire had stopped texting him four days ago but today his text message was different from all the other times.

_Text message from Stefan Via iPhone:_

**I cant remember what ive done or where ive been the past 4 days. I need 2 c u. kind of freaking out. Plz get in touch with me.**

Klaus didn't even need to think twice about it; he immediately text Stefan back, without giving it another thought.

_Text message from Klaus Via iPhone_

**Driving to ur place in 15. **

It was still early in the morning for a Sunday to receive a text, but Klaus knew Stefan was an early riser; he loved to get a good hunt in before his day started.

Klaus quickly dressed himself, sliding into a pair of navy blue denim trousers, a black long sleeved v neck shirt with black shoes. He accessorized his outfit with a silver chain bracelet that he clasped around his left hand. His wardrobe choices always looked amazing on him and whatever he hid _underneath _his clothing looked even better.

Klaus finished styling his air and walked out of his bedroom smelling like aftershave and body wash. He was a walking chick magnet. As he descended down the winding staircase that led to the foyer; the low volume of his chattering siblings could be heard from the family room.

He didn't bother to drop in on them and just walked out the door instead.

~oOo~

Stefan was in his living room fixing a drink. Luckily Elena and Damon weren't home because Damon crashed the night at her place. Stefan felt like they had more of a hard time being around him than the other way around.

He was about to text his brother when there was a knock at the door. Stefan set down his drink and walked to the entrance of the boarding house. He opened the door to find his beloved Original there. Even though he was hurt that the hybrid had been ignoring him for days, he couldn't help but smile when he saw Klaus's handsome face.

"_Hey_…long time no see." Stefan's said, acting all nonchalant.

Yet again, Klaus wore a perfect poker face as he stepped inside the house, quickly slipping out of his jacket. Seeing Stefan always stirred up so many feelings inside of him. Just looking at the young Salvatore was enough to give him an instant hard on.

"Is your idiot brother home?" He knew his way around the house, so he led himself into Stefan's living room first.

Stefan grinned for an unspecified reason as he followed Klaus and shook his head. "No, no one's home…just us." He snickered lightly under his breath and walked closer to where Klaus was standing. Their chests and faces were inches away from each other, breathing in each other's scent. Stefan eagerly bit his lower lip while glancing at Klaus. He needed him so much, and the sad part was he knew his hybrid would never understand just how much.

Klaus held his breath for a split second before saying; "Stefan…what are you doing? Stop looking at me like that."

A pair of warm yet mysterious green eyes beautifully reflected back at the hybrid, making him desire the young vampire even more.

Stefan stopped himself from stealing glances at Klaus's lips and took a step back. His smile remained mischievous while his eyes never left the hybrid's face. He tried to stop staring, but failed. "_I'm sorry_." He whispered. "I'm just…really happy to see you." There was such vulnerability in his words and Klaus noticed it.

Stefan took a deep breath and shoved his hands into his pant pockets, while he rocked back forth on his feet. He looked downward for a moment and tried to muster up the courage to look back into the gorgeous emerald ocean that was revealed in Klaus's eyes. The intimidating intensity of his stare always drowned Stefan's logic and sensibility like a tidal wave. He completely lost himself whenever he looked at Nik.

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle as he watched him. Stefan always had this whimsical charm about him. He wanted nothing more than to press the vampire against the wall and kiss him hard on the mouth, but Klaus had promised himself that he would never engage Stefan like that again. Whatever it took, he _had to quit him. _He had no idea how hard he was supressing his feelings for the young Salvatore, whatever he was feeling, there was evidence of denial, _big time._

"So what's going on with you?" Klaus folded his arms against his chest and waited.

Stefan squint his eyes and stopped rocking, his shoes hitting the floor with a final thud. He cocked his head to the side slightly in confusion. He was disappointed and confounded by Klaus's withdrawal from him the past few days.

_Maybe he detoxed since the last time we were together_. Stefan thought.

"I've been out of it since Saturday, I don't remember anything. The past few days are completely wiped from my memory. The only thing I _do _remember is waking up. _Needless to say but_, I don't think this is a natural occurrence." He drained all the fear and concern from his tone, because he didn't want to show just how much it was freaking him out.

Klaus frowned and studied Stefan carefully. "You blacked out? _Have you been on a drinking binge or something?_" He wondered if he drove the vampire to alcoholism.

_Bloody fucking hell. _Klaus cursed in his head.

"No."

"Or have you been up to your sexy _Ripper _antics again?" He grinned like the wolf that he was. He hadn't planned on letting the 'sexy' part slip out of his mouth. But it was too late to retract his statement. The hybrid turned and allowed his body to drop down and sink into the brown leather sofa across from the fireplace.

Stefan shivered. He loved the way Klaus said Ripper, he always pronounced it like; _Rippuh. _A small liquor cabinet was stationed close to a window as Stefan walked up to it.

"No I haven't been drinking. I don't know if I blacked out, I just know that I can't recollect any memory over the last three days." He now stood in front of Klaus and handed him a glass full of bourbon, silently taking a sip from his own drink.

"Well how do you know that you haven't been drinking if you can't remember? Have you asked Damon about your whereabouts these past few days?" Klaus suddenly felt a pang of guilt eat away at him, because if he hadn't been so adamant about ignoring Stefan, he probably could've kept a closer eye on the vampire.

"Damon doesn't exactly _clock_ _in_ and record the time and whereabouts of my activities…"

Klaus tried to hide his face as he drew in a deep breath once Stefan sat down beside him. Stefan's cologne was much too intoxicating and the hybrid's undeniable passion was already teetering on the edge of his control. That delicious and familiar scent of _Aqua Di Gio- Essenza, by Georgio Armani, _produced so many X rated images in Nik's head. He could hardly shake free of them. But it made him smile every time he smelled that cologne on Stefan, for it was a gift he had given him on his birthday when they had skipped town together.

Stefan stood up and began to pace in front of the roaring fireplace.

"He told me I didn't seem out of the ordinary, but I _did_ skip classes the past few days. Damon told me I just stayed in bed and whenever I did go out it was to hunt. I've been afraid that I've been slipping away at night to kill people, but no bodies or missing persons have turned up yet on the news…" Stefan said with worry as he continued his pace.

"As much as I wish you'd come off your _Disney diet_, I doubt that you're even remotely capable of killing someone now."

Stefan gave the hybrid a look and then shook his head.

Klaus thought in silence for a moment and then said; "_Stefan sit down_. Your incessant pacing is making me nervous." He sighed in frustration and then extended his arm to hand Stefan his empty liquor glass. "But before you do, I'll have another one—"

He retrieved the glass and generously poured some more Bourbon into it before he handed it back to Klaus. Stefan sat down, but he was tense. He couldn't stop bouncing his knee up and down on his foot.

Klaus turned his head and looked at Stefan's knee in annoyance, before arching his eyebrow at the nervous vampire, wondering why he wouldn't keep still.

"I've apparently been lying down for three days, _I'm a little sore._" He made an attempt to justify his sudden but annoying _tick. _

Klaus's expression quickly changed into a look of concern as he took a sip from his drink before placing it down on the coffee table. His right arm flexed and extended over the top of the sofa while he fixed his gaze on Stefan.

"Where are you sore?" Asking this question conjured too many images of forbidden pleasures once known to him, but he pushed back his heated thoughts and remained serious.

Stefan couldn't help but smile at little upon hearing Klaus's question, he liked the fact that the hybrid expressed his concern.

"My back and my legs are killing me, my neck…_I feel like I got hit by a bus_." He stopped hesitantly, not wanting to whine and complain about it. _Men don't acknowledge their physical pain; they don't acknowledge any kind of pain. Period._ These were the words that were stolen straight out of _Niklaus Mikaelson's_ mouth echoing in Stefan's head.

"Either way, I wonder what caused this…_black hole._" Stefan pronounced it carefully, as he wasn't sure what else to call it.

Klaus leaned forward a bit, his eyes never leaving Stefan's gaze. "This is _quite the predicament _you are in Stefan. I can have my witch come over; maybe she can help place the puzzle pieces together for you. But I really don't like the idea of you losing track of time and I'm worried that you might be…" He paused, wavering to finish his sentence. Instead he averted his eyes and turned to grab his drink again.

With a heavy sigh, Stefan leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, intensifying his glare on the hybrid.

"_I might be what Klaus?"_ It drove him nuts when Nik kept things from him, but his eyes suddenly softened when Klaus looked back stared at Stefan. Maybe Klaus was able to influence his feelings so much because he was submissive to the hybrid, or maybe because of his feelings…he didn't know.

_I can find out and take care of it first without telling him. _The mere thought was causing so much internal dread within Klaus, but he hid his emotions very well. Despite his personal feelings to withhold the truth, Klaus knew it was best to just be honest.

"Fine, no use in keeping it from you, you'll only just pull it out of me anyway." Any by this he meant _every seductive method possible. _Stefan had no idea how much power he had over the hybrid in influencing his emotions and decisions as well.

Klaus sighed and with much disdain admitted; "I think you might cursed._Vexed_. Whatever you want to call it."

Stefan flinched slightly. "Cursed? How do you mean? For what purpose?" He stood up and began to pace again.

"If you haven't noticed already Stefan, there's a _big bad _after me. From everything you've told me, your symptoms are very much akin to the symptoms that someone I knew long ago experienced. When I finally discovered what was causing the memory loss, I realized that dark arts were at play. The same _bitch _that has been after me all these years keeps reincarnating herself into the bloodline of other potential witches every time I put her in the ground; This witch's name is _Sensa._"

Stefan could hardly believe his ears. "Why is she after you?"

Klaus closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled. He didn't want to tell Stefan the truth. So he lied.

"She just has a personal vendetta against me. I killed someone she loved centuries ago. _Sensa has great difficulty at burying the hatchet."_ He raised his glass, throwing back his head to take a large swig of his drink.

"But if I'm cursed, why would she curse _me _of all people?"

"Because this witch _stalks me _and she's most likely discovered that of _all people, you_ are the one I am closest with."

It warmed Stefan's heart to hear what Klaus just admitted. He had no idea that he was the one who was closest to the hybrid.

"She's back in town trying to cause havoc through _you."_

Stefan became more pale than he already was. "Does this mean I'm a danger to you? To everyone around me?" Panic filled his voice and eyes. "I don't want to kill anyone anymore Klaus…I've done enough of that." Stefan lowered his head in shame. He hated his track record as _the Ripper_.

"Yes I know, and I know _exactly where that closet is,_ lest you forget." Klaus finished his drink and settled it back down on the table. He quickly regretted mentioning the closet that contained all the names of Stefan's victims. He wanted to comfort him.

"And you're not a danger to me Stefan. You can't kill me even if you tried." _He lied. Stefan was the biggest threat to his life now and he didn't even know it._

"Then what will happen to me if we discover that I _am in fact _cursed by Sensa?" He was afraid, afraid that he would become a soulless murder machine again.

Klaus stood up with every intention of avoiding Stefan's question and placed a comforting hand on the vampire's shoulder;

"I'll take care of it Stefan, don't worry. Just trust me when I say that you're not a threat to anyone. I won't let things escalate that far." He searched Stefan's forest green eyes and wanted to sigh out the feelings that affected his beating heart.

"_Do you trust me_?" Nik's voice was soft and gentle as he cupped Stefan's face, demanding his attention.

Stefan lost himself once more falling under the hybrid's effortless hypnotism. Even though Stefan knew that Klaus wasn't in love with him, at least he showed that he cared in his own way, and despite his past efforts to convince himself to never trust the hybrid again, in that _moment_, as time stood still between them in the living room, and the flames on the logs crackled in the fireplace, amplifying in sound, Stefan _believed him. He believed that he could trust him with all his heart._

"_Yes_." He breathed out almost a whisper.

The sensuous lips that belonged to the hybrid curved up into a gentle smile before he realized his sudden display of affection and dropped his hands from Stefan's face. Now he knew more than ever that he had to leave Stefan Salvatore and give him explanations later. Once he left town, he would not come back until he found the cure for Elena.

_Of all people why him!? Why Stefan? _Klaus cursed a series of profanities and blasphemies in his head all aimed at _Sensa_.

"You aren't leaving now are you?" Stefan asked, bordering on the verge of burning down into ashes on the floor if Klaus left. He didn't really care what would happen to him, all he cared about was protecting everyone he loved.

Klaus let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. "_Bloody hell Stefan_, you're not a threat to anyone here. This is just the beginning so that she can get a full grasp on control over you so…so you…" He couldn't find the words to tell him the truth.

"_Full control?_" He wanted Klaus to finish what he was about to say, but was too hurt by the hybrid's rejection and refusal to stay a bit longer. Stefan's breath stilled in his lungs, while he rewound the conversation.

"And that's _not_ the reason why I don't want you to leave." He shook his head and walked away from Klaus, he couldn't stand looking at him at the moment. Stefan wasn't _always _calm and collected, he would get angry and lose it sometimes too and he certainly didn't want to blow up on the beautiful hybrid that stood before him like a _God_. He half desired to burst into tears, throw himself at Klaus, and tell him how much he missed him, but Stefan knew better.

It pained the hybrid to see Stefan in such turmoil. He wanted to take him in his arms and tell him that everything would be alright. But Stefan had no idea how dangerous he was to Klaus now.

"_Stefan_…"

He had always been the hybrid's Achilles ' heel_. _If Sensa gained full possession over Stefan, that meant she would be powerful enough to kill Klaus. She had the last white oak stake, all she had to do was occupy a body and stake him. Stefan was the perfect choice. Sensa wasn't able to possess any of the Originals, for her power only worked on humans and other supernatural beings. She was by far the most powerful witch known to Klaus.

Stefan's back was turned away from Klaus as the hybrid slowly took a few steps toward him. He gently placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder and softened his tone once more.

"_Look at me." _There was strong authority in his voice, but was coated with warmth.

Stefan shut his eyes for a second and opened them before he finally gave in and turned his body. _"Yeah?" _His voice was husky.

Natural instinct took over Klaus's body once more as his hands landed on the sides of Stefan's face. He brushed his thumbs gently along the vampire's jaw and penetrated his gaze into his yearning eyes. Nik parted his lips to speak, but nothing came out.

_You're not going to leave Niklaus, you're going to stay and kill that witch once and for all. You can't keep running forever. _A small voice whispered into the hybrid's mind. Klaus wasn't sure if he was convincing himself to stay using Sensa as the excuse, or if deep down, he was denying that he didn't want to run away anymore because that meant leaving _Stefan_. The thought of being away from him for however long, twisted his stomach into knots.

"I promise, I swear to you that nothing bad will happen to you, or anyone else." Of course nothing bad would happen;_ Klaus was the one being targeted. _Sensa had found him again, marked a big red bull's eye on his back and was going to use Stefan as her secret weapon to kill the hybrid. "I'm going to keep you on 24 hour watch, which means you'll be moving in with me." It was a decision completely unplanned.

"I've already been looking into the market to buy my own loft, and I'm about to close this deal soon." He needed a safe hideaway, a good distance away from his family and hybrids, and also from the _monstrosity_ of his mansion.

"Whoa, _wait_….what are you saying?" Stefan knew what he was asking him, but he could hardly believe it, he needed to hear it again to make sure that he wasn't imagining this conversation.

Klaus sighed and looked at Stefan intently before he quietly repeated; "I want you to move in with me." He only hoped that Stefan wouldn't be stubborn and that he would accept his invitation.

The young vampire's heart skipped a beat whenever Klaus looked his way, or touched him, but now, after being offered what Stefan always _dreamed and fantasized about, _his heart swelled in his chest and burst out into fireworks. He couldn't hide the obvious smile on his face, but that smile quickly faded, because he knew however romantic the idea of moving in with him sounded, they would be surrounded by hybrids and that meant being robbed of opportunities to be closer to Klaus, to touch him, and love him like the way he so craved and desired. But he was quickly comforted by the thought of being around Nik every day.

"Okay, I accept." Stefan answered briefly. He didn't dare sound _too _willing, in case Klaus decided to change his mind.

The troubled hybrid responded to his answer with a smile and gently removed his hands from Stefan's face, with much reluctance. He knew that if Stefan discovered the truth; _that he was a threat to the hybrid's life_, he would have refused moving in with him and skipped town forever. Klaus didn't want that to happen. In fact, he wanted to avoid that at all costs, even if that meant putting his own life on the line. But his ego didn't see it that way, he was just so overly confident and full of himself that he believed without a doubt, he would win. _Klaus always won. _

"I was hoping you would be agreeable" He smirked at Stefan. "We'll be moving in there by this weekend. I just need to furnish the place, which can be easily taken care of. In the meantime, do what you need to do, tell Damon if you must. I want you to pack whatever you can bring with you; we're going to stay at my mansion until the loft is ready to move in to. It'll be much safer there than here." _No it wouldn't. Klaus was literally allowing a possessed lion into the wolf's den. _

Stefan wasn't the one who needed protection. Klaus did. _Against him. _But he wouldn't dare tell him the truth. Yes his life was in danger, but Klaus believed he could control the threat; and what better than to keep his friends close and his enemies closer. It only saddened him that Sensa was using Stefan to fulfill her ultimate goal.

"So pack your things up. I can have my hybrids come back and retrieve whatever else you need." He waved his hand in the air as he spoke.

Stefan nodded, whilst containing his excitement. He disappeared upstairs at vampire speed, expiring only a minute of Klaus's time before he returned downstairs in a flash, with a black duffel bag hanging over his shoulder.

"All set."

Nik was already on the phone with his real-estate agent. He nodded at Stefan and walked in front of him, exiting the boarding house, leaving Stefan to lock up before he met him in the car.

Stefan didn't want to text Damon just yet, because he knew a very heated phone call would follow if his brother didn't send him a hundred angry texts instead.

Klaus turned on the ignition once he finished his phone call with his agent. For once he was thankful that his hybrids could be of proper use to him, because it would definitely keep his temptation at bay towards Stefan.

The young Salvatore shivered as memories came to life while he sat in his passenger seat. It hadn't even been a week since they were in Klaus's car that night, engaging in a heated make out session, _touching each other…feeding. _He felt himself restrained in his boxer briefs and shifted his duffel bag to conceal his hard on.

**[Music playing on Stereo: Paul Van Dyk-Let Go]**

Little did he know that Klaus was reminiscing that night as well, reliving the moments where; _Stefan bit into his neck, while wet sticky cum shot all down his torso._ He was almost breathless from the vivid memory and reached over to his stereo to turn up the volume and distract himself, as they drove away from the boarding house.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Drop me a review and let me know your thoughts :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once more this chapter is co-authored by my lovely friend Saige: Sterling77**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jesus woman, calm your tits."

She scoffed at him, resenting his comment.

* * *

**Chapter 5~ Wide Awake**

The roads weren't too busy that Sunday afternoon, Klaus and Stefan were almost minutes away from reaching the hybrid's mansion.

"You should call your brother, the _last _thing I need is that temperamental _dick_ at my door."

_Says the most temperamental_ _guy I know. _Stefan shook his head and smiled to himself, before he pulled out his cellphone and called Damon. Luckily his brother didn't pick up and he went to straight to voice mail.

"Hey Damon it's me, I don't know where you are, but in case you come home and start to wonder where I am, I'm at the Mikaelson residence, and _no _I didn't get taken hostage, so there's no need for a pointless rescue mission. I'll catch you later." He hung up and looked over at Klaus who had a huge grin on his face. It made Stefan smile in reaction.

"What are you smiling at?"

"_The_ _Mikaelson residence?_" Klaus let out a low chuckle.

"If he hears your name, he'll trip out more. I mean, I could be visiting Rebekah, that's why I didn't give specifics."

"And what excuse are you going to come up with when he discovers that you're not sleeping at your own place of _residence?_" Klaus teased.

"I'll call him again later tonight. Damon won't be a problem." _He hoped. _

Stefan could hear the sound of gravel crunching below the vehicle as Klaus pulled into the _grand _Mikaelson estate, passing two automatic iron gates that led to a circular driveway. The drive went by pretty quick; usually it took about 20 minutes through the city and 15 minutes on the freeway to get to Klaus's place, but Klaus usually made it in 10 minutes depending on his mood to violate speed limits or not.

Stefan looked over at Klaus and found him lost in thought behind the wheel. In truth, the hybrid's mind was a mess, but he tried not to show it. Stefan felt some sort of tension between them, but he wasn't sure if it was sexual tension or a _bad _kind of tension.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What if Nik feels awkward about me living with him?_ Stefan pondered the depressing thought in his head.

When they finally parked the Audi, Klaus got out and immediately summoned some of his hybrids to come and carry Stefan's luggage inside. He had packed last minute before they left the boarding house.

"Take them to guest bedroom on the West Wing." Klaus ordered while he stepped inside the foyer of his mansion. "On second thought, take the luggage to the bedroom across from mine." He decided it would be best to keep a closer eye on Stefan.

Nik's sister Rebekah was home that day, and had been going over decorative ideas for the Halloween party she planned on hosting at the end of the month. She quickly found her brother when she heard him come inside.

"Nik I was looking for you, I wanted to ask you if—" Rebekah stopped mid-sentence and glared at Stefan. "What is _he _doing here?" her tone couldn't have been anymore contemptuous.

Stefan looked at the fair faced Original and simply raised his hand, giving a friendly greeting that seemed to tick her off even more as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go and drop off this last bag." Stefan said, following Klaus's hybrid that walked in front of him.

"No Need, give it to Ryan." Klaus suggested.

"No its okay, I got it." He just wanted to retract himself from the awkward situation with Rebekah downstairs. Stefan knew Klaus would answer her question and take care of it.

Rebekah was a little possessive over her brother and didn't like sharing him. "_Well? Answers Nik. Now."_

"Rebekah, _darling…_Stefan will be staying with us for a few days—_"_

She crossed her arms against her chest and shot him a cold stare.

"Jesus woman, calm your tits."

She scoffed at him, resenting his comment.

"No I will not! Why is he staying here?" Rebekah was nearly bordering on a full out tantrum.

"It's _my house, my rules. _If you don't like it, then you know where the exit is. I don't need to explain myself to you, but if you would do me the favor of toning down your _bitch-ometer _a few notches, I would be happy to explain to you his new living arrangements." He arched his eye brow at her and waited for a response, to which she sighed and said;

"_Fine_."

Klaus walked into his study to have more privacy and briefly explained the situation with Sensa. Rebekah freaked out because she knew all too well what that witch was up to. Sensa's entire _autobiography_ was dedicated to putting Klaus in the ground once and for all.

"Nik you can't be serious! It's dangerous! I can't believe you're letting him stay here!"

Klaus was getting annoyed. "No one is in danger Rebekah, calm down."

"No of course not, no one but _you!_"

"I can handle it. I want to help him and the only way I can is by watching him like a hawk. Besides, it will be a great way to lure in the witch."

"What's the point Nik? Every time you kill her she comes back the next 100 years."

"Not this time she won't. My witch and I have been preparing for the old bag. Just trust me Rebekah. Do not breathe a word about this to Stefan…or you'll be _sorry_." He threatened her.

Rebekah knew there was no use convincing her brother, and it was useless to waste her energy arguing with him. For whenever she did, her own fate _always _resulted in being daggered and laid to rest in a coffin.

"Fine, I won't say anything." She looked at Klaus in disappointment. It irritated her how he always got his way. "_Now if you'll excuse me_, I have a Halloween party to plan. I would skip inviting you since you're such an obnoxious brother as of late, _but…_you live here and I'm hosting it here so, I guess you can—"

"Rebekah luv, I wouldn't _dream_ of spoiling your little Halloween party." He interjected.

She shot him one last peculiar glance before walking out of his study and disappearing down the hall.

-~oOo~-

The room across from Klaus's master bedroom was quite large. If this was considered the guest bedroom Stefan wondered what the _master bedroom _looked like. He had never been inside the hybrid's most intimate chamber in the mansion, though he hoped he would soon find out.

There were two arched bay windows side by side in between a large double bed that looked more than comfortable enough to sleep in. Stefan felt like he was in an expensive hotel suite. He placed his duffel bag down and before he could turn around, Klaus was already standing against the doorframe.

"You should be comfortable in here; it's the second largest bedroom."

Stefan shivered when he heard the hybrid's voice. He turned around and faced him.

"Thank you for doing this and allowing me to stay with you. I know you didn't have to."

"Don't mention it." He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at Stefan intently, admiring him from afar. "If you get hungry let me know, there's plenty of _food _around here." And by food he meant the dozens of humans he kept in stock to feed on around the clock.

The way Stefan was looking at him was driving him mad. He wanted to rush up to him at light speed and just push him on the bed _and_…

"Thanks, but I prefer to hunt. I'm not that confident in my ability to control my blood lust when I feed on human blood."

"From _Rippuh _to _Saint Stefan._" Klaus smiled darkly. "Quite the contrast I must say."

Stefan didn't know if he was being sarcastic, so he just awkwardly laughed off the hybrid's comment. He stepped closer to Klaus and said; "Thanks for this."

Nik's eyes widened ever so slightly because he wasn't expecting Stefan to close the space between them so quick.

"You don't have to keep thanking me."

Stefan smiled and searched the hybrid's frosted eyes.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, I'm afraid I can't let you hunt alone. Sensa is a threat, _remember_? I'll send my hybrids with you when you go out to make your daily contribution to _squirrel extinction_."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear the squirrel part." Stefan lightly laughed.

"Come on Stefan, you've been feeding on human blood since we came back to Mystic Falls."

"Yes and Damon had been controlling my diet, I'm afraid I'll go off the wagon again, that's why I quit human blood cold turkey."

Klaus just stared at Stefan for a moment, contemplating if he should encourage him to drink from blood bags or not.

"Very well, I'll have one of my hybrids hunt with you this evening."

"You won't be joining me?" There was a hint of disappointment in Stefan's voice.

"No I have some things to take care of. I have to leave now actually. But I'll be home in the evening. In the meantime, make yourself at home. I advise you to stay out of Rebekah's way, she's not exactly ecstatic about you staying here."

Stefan nodded.

"I think I might take a nap, I feel really exhausted all of a sudden."

Klaus was worried. This was a definite sign of Sensa's magic. He nodded and told Stefan to rest well before he left him and headed out of his mansion.

-~oOo~-

When Klaus returned it was almost 11pm. He asked his hybrid Jake who had been standing guard at Stefan's door how long the vampire had been sleeping and his loyal hybrid informed him that Stefan had not left his bedroom all afternoon and through the night. Klaus knew exactly what was happening, Sensa was visiting Stefan in his dreams and brain washing him. It would only be a matter of time before the young Salvatore would transform and become homicidal towards Klaus.

He kept the conversation short with Jake, fed on some of his usual entrée of humans and then retired for bed. He sent Jake away from Stefan's door, because he knew that he'd heard Stefan wake up anyway, so there was no point in having somebody there to keep watch, especially since his bedroom was right across from Stefan's.

Klaus quickly undressed himself. He only wore a pair of black _Borg Bjorn_ boxer briefs and slipped into his king size bed to rest. A storm had crept into Mystic Falls as the loud roar of thunder began to vibrate the mansion. Klaus tossed and turned restlessly switching positions till he finally rolled on his back, folded his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He tried his hardest not to think about the fact that Stefan was sleeping right across the hall from him. _So close, yet so far. _

-~oOo~-

Stefan's eyes fluttered open as he woke up frantic and in a sweat. For a moment he had completely forgotten where he was. His eyes quickly scanned the room as lightning lit up the space. His nightmare was horrifying. Stefan was on a killing spree, murdering human and after human everywhere in sight, a woman in black appeared to him and told him that she could end his pain and suffering…he only had to do _one _thing. She pointed at a hooded figure ahead of him in the darkness and handed him a stake. Stefan couldn't see who that person was, but they definitely had a body of a man. He didn't care who it was, he wanted to end the pain, and end the guilt so he attacked the hooded figured and staked him. But as soon as Stefan killed the stranger, he slumped down on his knees and began to cry as if he were heart broken. He was so afraid his nightmares would come to life.

The vampire got out of bed and changed into a pair of black pajama bottoms. He hadn't taken his clothes off, which meant he probably fell asleep earlier in the day before undressing for bedtime. Stefan headed towards the mini bar in the corner of the room and poured himself a glass of whiskey. The alcohol helped curb the cravings. He felt a strong hunger for blood, but he couldn't remember if he even fed during the afternoon. Stefan had no idea when he had fallen asleep. _Was Klaus even home?_ The relentless thunder and consistent down pour of heavy rain was so loud that Stefan couldn't hear the hybrid's slow and shallow breaths when he pressed his ear up to the door.

_Maybe I should go and see if he's awake. I can't remember anything that happened during the day. Klaus can help me piece it together. _Stefan stood by the window and finished his drink, debating whether to go to Klaus or not, but he eventually abandoned the idea and got back in bed.

-~oOo~-

Minutes had turned into hours and the hybrid was _still _not able to sleep. It was almost 3am and Klaus had been lying in his bed trying to doze off, but no luck. He was on edge, anticipating Stefan to burst through the double doors of his bedroom and attack him.

"_Bloody hell." _Klaus cursed under his breath. He turned on his side and pounded his pillow with his fist before adjusting his sleeping position.

The thunderstorm just wouldn't let up. It kept Stefan awake and he grew more irritated because he wasn't able to fall back asleep. He glanced at his cellphone to check the time; _3:05am. _

_Screw it, I'm just going to go and ask him. I can't sleep not knowing. _His frustration got the best of him as he kicked his feet over the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

Stefan was inches away from reaching for the doorknob that belonged to the hybrid's master bedchamber. He felt nervous and didn't know why; maybe because he half expected to be yelled at for coming in uninvited. Stefan swallowed hard and steeled himself. _Come what may._

He twisted the doorknob as it slowly creaked upon entry.

Klaus had been lying on his stomach, but immediately opened his eyes as soon as his bedroom door opened. His hand was under the pillow holding a large needle injected with Vervain. He was ready for Stefan.

"_Nik…are you awake?" _He whispered in the darkness and shut the door.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**A/N: What's going to happen in the hybrid's bedroom? Drop me a review and find out soon! Spread the story! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, I've been busy. This chapter is once again inspired through role play with my friend Saige: Sterling77**

**Hope you guys enjoy it. **

*****WARNING. THERE IS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT READ ON IF YOU FIND SUCH CONTENT OFFENSIVE*** 18+**

* * *

**As always, the music I share can be found on U-t-u-b-e**

**Music in this chapter:**

**9 Inch Nails Closer (Thrust Remix)**

**Check it out! It's hot ;)**

* * *

"No, I'm fine. I should let you get some rest." His voice was hoarse.

Klaus sighed. He knew Stefan was lying. "Stefan, just _say_ it."

* * *

**Chapter 6~ You Let me Violate You**

Klaus was confused for a moment, he was expecting Stefan to be hostile, but he wasn't. He slowly released his clutch from the Vervain filled needle under his pillow and looked at the vampire, feeling hesitant to answer him.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Stefan suddenly wanted to kick himself for acting out on impulse.

Klaus cleared his throat. "No, I've been awake."

"I know you probably want to kill me for coming in like this…" Stefan rubbed the back of his neck and stood at the foot of Klaus's bed.

"_Kill you?_" He chuckled, but then quickly hushed his laughter when the lightning lit up Stefan's face. There was fear and pain in his eyes. The young vampire was almost shaking. Klaus pulled his blanket away as ripples of muscles were finally exposed from underneath his sheets.

"What's wrong Stefan?" He kept his voice low and subtly gentle.

Stefan could feel his dead heart beating in his chest. This was the first time he was in Klaus's bedroom and it was indeed much larger. It looked like an open concept penthouse.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and I can't remember anything. The only thing I remember is getting here to your mansion with you; anything after that is foggy. I was hoping you could fill me in."

"You were asleep."

"Asleep? You mean all afternoon?"

"I had one of my hybrids keep guard at your door. Yes, you've been asleep. You must be starving. I stocked up on animal blood for you if you-"

"No I don't need blood." Stefan interrupted.

"Are you sure? We could just go downstairs."

"Yeah I'm sure. I was just worried about losing track of time again." He walked over to the edge of Klaus's bed and sat down. He so badly wanted to be touched and held, but he didn't want to be needy.

"Don't worry, you didn't kill anyone Stefan." Klaus believed that would put Stefan's mind at peace, but the vampire still looked troubled.

"Is there anything else bothering you?"

Stefan wasn't used to Klaus reading his emotions so well. The irony of it all was that he was reading him like a book _in the dark. _He wanted to be honest and tell him that he missed him and needed to be with him more than anything that night. Stefan hated sleeping alone during thunderstorms. It reminded him of the night when he massacred his family.

"No, I'm fine. I should let you get some rest." His voice was hoarse.

Klaus sighed. He knew Stefan was lying. "Stefan, just _say_ it."

It took him a while to answer before he painfully confessed.

"I hate thunderstorms. It reminds me of the night I massacred my family after Katherine had just made me a vampire. There was a huge storm that came into Mystic Falls that summer when I…" he paused, because he didn't want to finish that sentence. "…I wanted to turn my family members, so that we could be all be immortal forever, but they tried to kill me instead, so I…_I killed them…all of them_."

Stefan had never revealed this secret to Klaus, nor to anyone. The only person who knew the truth was Damon, because he was there trying to stop Stefan from killing their father, uncle and niece.

The Hybrid gathered his thoughts in silence and then spoke;

"_Come_." It wasn't a demand, but a gentle offer to comfort the young vampire, even though it meant breaking his own "code of conduct."

It took a few seconds for Stefan's brain to register what Klaus just said.

_He's inviting me to his bed. _The thought alone made him shiver.

Stefan slowly crawled into bed next to Klaus and hesitated at first to rest his head on the hybrid's chest, but the fact that he wasn't recoiling from Stefan was reassuring enough that it was alright to do so.

"Thank you." He whispered as his body molded itself perfectly into Klaus's.

"_Shhh_, close your eyes Stefan." The Hybrid knew that Stefan could hear the acceleration of his heart beat, he didn't care though; because in that moment, nothing ever felt so good. No matter how many women Nik took to bed throughout the centuries, he never ever shared such intimate affection like the way he did with Stefan. He battled inside himself, resisting the urge to reach over and touch Stefan's skin. His brain screamed '_no'_, but the messages didn't seem to register to his fingertips as they found their way over to Stefan's back, caressing his spine up and down in a slow, relaxing motion.

The lighting outside occasionally lit up the bedroom in timed intervals, the rain poured hard on the roof top, while the vampire and Hybrid's slow and shallow breaths reverberated around the room.  
Stefan closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling the soft caress of Klaus's touch. This kind of affection, and intimacy was exactly what he had needed. He wasn't sleepy. He felt slightly aroused even. Stefan was having difficulty supressing the urge to press himself closer to Klaus. The Hybrid always made his sadness fade away whenever he was close to him. His body needed Nik…closer…_much closer._

Klaus silently cursed himself in his head because his libido was very much awake and it was _hard_ enough to control his erections around Stefan, but holding him against his body made his cock stand straight up, causing discomfort due to the restraint in his boxer briefs. Nik closed his eyes and prayed that his hard on would go down, but his heart beat increased more so at the thought. He tried to focus on something else and slowed his breathing down.

Stefan always managed to seduce him, and he fell under his "compulsion" every time. This time no, Klaus vowed that he would _not_take Stefan to bed ever again no matter what. And here they were, the first night in his home and the young vampire managed to get into the wolf's bed. He sighed and moved his hand away from Stefan's soft skin. The Hybrid was bordering on self-denial, rage, lust, desire and something more that even he could not find himself to say out loud or admit.

Stefan noticed that Klaus was on edge and he knew that there were two options with different possible outcomes; he could either seduce him more, which would either enrage the hybrid, or make him give in. Or he could ignore his desires and try to sleep. Stefan quickly weighed his options and decided to take a risk.

He moved his arm over the Hybrid's masculine body, drawing little circles gently with his fingertips on Klaus's chest. He remained silent and listened to his heartbeat. Klaus let a soft groan escape from his lips.

"_Stefan_..." His voice was husky and thick with lust but coated with something else..._pain_. Pain, because he wanted to be touched so badly and yet the threatening gate keeper in his subconscious mind towered over his own shadow and shook his head, grabbing Klaus and dragging him away, chaining him so that he was shackled to a wall, far from Stefan, far from _touch_ and _contact_.

Stefan had no idea how big of a battle this was for the Hybrid. Klaus didn't want his darkness to consume the vampire's soul. He knew he could break him to pieces.

"_You're playing with fire..."_He breathed, enjoying Stefan's touch, his cock throbbing harder and responding to his sensual caresses.

Stefan stopped caring about whether he'd get hurt or not. He raised himself on his elbow and looked at Klaus in the dark. The room was illuminated just enough for Stefan to see Nik's eyes. His fingers gently cascaded down Klaus's chest swerving lower down his body, slow but certain.

"I know you want this as much as I do…" There was no fear in Stefan's voice.

"Fire melts ice into water, leaving them as one..._unbreakable_…_element_" Stefan spoke in between kisses, his voice deep and hoarse. He stared into Klaus's eyes so deeply that he drowned in them. His love drunk words were spilling out of his mouth uncontrollably. He knew that Klaus might react in anger, but Stefan didn't care. He just had to share his feelings, despite the consequences.

[**Music inspired for this scene: 9 Inch Nails- Closer (Thrust Remix)**]

Klaus's breathing quivered as he gazed back into Stefan's seductive eyes. He reached out his arms and cupped the Salvatore's face, gently pulling him closer to his lips.

_"You will be the death of me Stefan_..." And those words couldn't have been any further from the truth, _literally_.

Stefan's scent was driving Klaus crazy. His breath was shallow, and his abdominal muscles tightened in response when Stefan's hand landed on his stomach. He was teasing the Hybrid, grazing his lips softly over Klaus's sensuous mouth.

Nik's hard on painfully throbbed in his boxers and he was so close to just pulling his underwear down just to free his swollen member, but he resisted. His chest rumbled with a low growl as he dragged his hand down from Stefan's jaw, neck, collar bone, and chest, enjoying the soft feel of his skin that was driving his senses wild.

Stefan interpreted Klaus's reaction as a green light to go further as he licked Nik's lips and sealed their sexual fate in a kiss. He breathed into him, while his hand moved lower, teasing and caressing the edge of Nik's boxers before shoving his hand inside and softly touching the Hybrid's raging hard on.

Stefan wrapped his fingers around the throbbing shaft and freed it from Klaus's boxers. After denying this urge for so long, he couldn't help but release a silent moan into Nik's mouth as their lips melted together and their body's responded to every touch and caress.

Klaus was abandoning all self-control. He just couldn't resist the vampire. He groaned when Stefan reached down and finally released his aching hard on from the smothering fabric. His cock throbbed violently in Stefan's hand as he breathed and growled from pleasure while the vampire stroked him slow, just how he liked it at first touch. Klaus reached down and found Stefan's waist, he tugged down his underwear in one fast and easy swipe, then flipped Stefan over at hybrid speed so that he was lying on his back with Klaus on top; their cocks brushing and throbbing against each other, exciting them both as a thick fog of lust and sinful desire permeated the room.

"_Why are you doing this to me_?" Klaus growled before his lips crashed onto Stefan's, kissing him with reckless abandon, hungrily and aggressively. He grinded his body and supported his weight with his hands on the mattress so he wouldn't crush Stefan. Only their torsos and everything from the waist down was touching, pressing flush against one another, skin on skin.

_Why was Stefan doing this?_ Because he was in love with him.

"Because I'm sick…" He answered, ignoring his subconscious response. "_And you're my medicine" _He flashed a seductive smile and kissed Nik's neck.

Stefan moaned when he felt Klaus's cock pulsing against his. He was panting heavily due to the Hybrid leaving him no space to breathe with his not so gentle hot kisses. He loved it though. He arched his back a little, pressing himself against Nik and moaned as he did.

Klaus spoke in between violent kisses, his voice was deep and changing animal like as his inner beast began to emerge from its padlocked cage. Stefan knew exactly what he was doing and Klaus warned him many times not to seduce him. He couldn't be held responsible for what was about to happen next.

The hybrid pulled back and aggressively grabbed Stefan by the shoulder and turned him so that he was flat on his stomach. No more kisses for Stefan. _No_, Nik was selfish now, no more teasing, he needed release.

"I'm you're _medicine_huh? Are you sure about that Stefan?" He growled and slid three fingers in his mouth lubricating them with his saliva before he reached down and shoved them into Stefan's opening. The painful moan that escaped from his vampire's lips only turned Klaus on more so, as he quickly adjusted himself and thrust his cock deep inside of Stefan, reaching all the way to the hilt. He extended his arm and held Stefan down by the neck. The beast was unleashed at last.

Stefan groaned from pain. The side of his face was pressed flat against the mattress and he closed his eyes as he clutched the bed sheets. He knew this would happen. _This was what he wanted_. Stefan knew the pain would subside and become pleasurable soon enough as he gave into Nik's _guilty pleasure_. He surrendered to him completely. He was no longer able to hold in the loud moan that slipped out of his mouth while he dug his fingers into the mattress.

Klaus leaned over Stefan and breathed into his neck, panting harder and heavier as he penetrated the vampire deeper and faster. Stefan pulled his weight up on his elbows and arched his back slightly against giving Nik's chest, desperate to feel him all over.

Klaus breathed hard and fast as he plowed into Stefan's tight entry, pumping and penetrating him in and out, groaning in pleasure as sweat and perspiration began to drop from his chest to his stomach. The Hybrid's body was on fire, _fever pitch._ He removed his hand from Stefan's neck and leaned his weight over his back, so his stomach was touching Stefan's tail bone and spine. Klaus held his weight above his vampire, resting his hands on the mattress, while he thrust harder and faster as his balls slapped against Stefan's ass.

The Hybrid was desperate to find his release. His heart violently pounded in his chest, _thump, thump, thump, thump_, skipping beats.

"_You asked for this Stefan, you asked for it_!" He growled between gritted teeth, feeling his testicles press up almost ready to shoot and flood his vampire.

"_Fuck! Fuck!"_ Nik's body was tensing up, every muscle tightened and would not relax until he released.

"_Stefannnnn… aaaaarrrhhhhhhh!_" Klaus groaned and growled, ignoring the hooded gatekeeper who stood by the wall of empty shackles that had come undone, minutes before. Klaus avoided his cold stare and focused on the beautiful body he was penetrating, the body he was abusing and corrupting with his darkness. Klaus just couldn't stop himself.

"_FUCK I'm going to come!"_

Stefan bit down on his lip as the Hybrid intensified his speed. He was close to going over the edge himself. He moaned and gently growled as his lower abdominal muscles cramped together when Klaus said he was going to release. As soon as Nik moaned his name, Stefan shot his load onto the bed sheets beneath him, soaking his naked stomach and bed. He moaned softly and blissfully.

He so badly wanted to tell Klaus that he loved him, but he didn't dare say such things, because he knew it would freak Nik out and their amazing sexual encounter would come to a quick stop. Instead, he just continued to slow his breathing all the while moaning Nik's name in low whispers.

Klaus closed his eyes and held his breath for fear of groaning too loud. He didn't want to wake everyone up. He was honestly thankful for the storm because the roaring thunder had deafened their cries of pleasure through the night.

His cock throbbed and pulsed as he shot wave after wave of hot hybrid seed inside of Stefan, his breath finally giving out as he collapsed on top of the Salvatore and breathed heavily, as his chest violently heaved up and down, rising and falling in a rough rhythm.

Stefan sent him over the edge completely. He took him to that forbidden paradise that Nik was never able to reach. Every time he found his release, Klaus entered heaven for ten seconds, and in those seconds he felt pure and clean, until the darkness would drown out the light and push Klaus out of the garden of paradise, leaving Stefan reaching out to save him from falling into a pit of black, but it would be too late. The Hybrid always fell into darkness while his vampire remained in the light.

He would be left on a cold, damp, concrete floor in the darkness, leaving only a light dim enough to see the hooded executioner whom Klaus called "_the gatekeeper"_ stomp over to him, his heavy black boots loudly hitting the floor, as he dragged Klaus by the arm back to the shackled wall.

The Hybrid never put up a fight. He _knew _this was a _just_ punishment even though he felt alone and numb, loveless and lifeless.

Klaus finally opened his eyes and settled back into reality. He stared at Stefan's beautifully chiseled shoulders for the longest while. His heart weighed heavy in his chest and his shallow breaths turned heavier into crying sulks as Nik began to tear up. It happened every time he had sex with Stefan, and usually he controlled the overwhelming emotions that avalanched over him after sex, but that night he wasn't able to recover so fast.

His voice was raspy and his breaths sounded painful, not pleasurable or relaxed. But Klaus was sure Stefan would not be able to tell the difference. He needed to get a hold of himself. Nik lifted himself off of the young vampire, not noticing that a tear had fallen on to Stefan's shoulder blade. He cleared his throat and fought back more tears, feeling thankful for the darkness that shrouded their eyes.

"I need to clean up"  
Stefan enjoyed feeling Klaus's body on top of him. Even though he had finally gotten what he wanted, he didn't feel satisfied, because Stefan so badly craved the sweet and affectionate intimacy after sex.

He felt as if Klaus wasn't happy at all. Stefan wasn't sure, but he was almost convinced that he felt a tear fall against his skin. He raised himself to his knees and turned around to look at Klaus, but the room had become too dark to see since the lightning stopped.

"_Um_, yes… I'll help…" the last part sounded more like a question than anything.

Klaus entered his large bathroom and cleaned himself up, while ignoring Stefan's presence, especially his eyes. He would shower in the morning because he worked his body on overdrive and was genuinely exhausted. The Hybrid left Stefan in the bathroom and got dressed before he changed his bed sheets and crawled back into bed, resting his crooked elbow over his eyes.

He numbed himself. Nik felt nothing now.

Stefan walked out of the bathroom and looked at the Hybrid who was lying on his back in bed. He so badly wanted to lie next to him, so he took a few steps forward but stopped when Klaus said;

"You should go and get some rest Stefan. We'll talk later in the day."

He felt his heart sink in disappointment as he said nothing and let himself out.

"_Good night Nik." _Stefan whispered before adding;

"_I…" _

But he couldn't bring himself to say those three words that his heart _begged_ him to say, for he knew it would fall on deaf ears. Stefan waited and hoped that Klaus would sit up and encourage him to continue, but that didn't happen, so he just walked out of the Hybrid's bedroom and closed the door shut behind him. _Closing the door on his hopes and dreams, because his rational mind knew better…Klaus wasn't in love with him. _These were the last words that went through Stefan Salvatore's head before he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Want more? Drop me a review :) and follow the story!**


End file.
